House MD High School
by chaseluvers
Summary: Where it all began. Some HouseCameron as well as ChaseCameron of course. Enjoy. Reviews Welcome. More chapters when I get reviews. New chapter up now! REVIEWS WELCOME!
1. Robert's First Day

House MD – High School

He walked in to the room. It was a fairly big room full of students eager to learn. The teacher turned to him, "Oh, you must be the new student, Robert. Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" Robert walked up to the front of the classroom, looked around at the faces who showed that they didn't really care what he had to say. "Hi, my name's Robert," he said in his Australian accent, "I'm from Australia." At that moment every face just stared at him, and out of no where, about twenty hands went in the air. "Do you own a kangaroo?" asked one boy, "Do you cook shrimp on a barbie?" asked another, "Are all aussie boys as hot as you?" asked a red haired girl in the back. "I think you should sit down," the teacher said to Robert, "Now who will be willing to show Robert around the school today?" "I will." "Thank you Eric that would be so kind of you. Now let's get back to the wonderful art of geometry." The hour went by slowly for Robert but soon enough the bell rang. He went over to Eric so he could be shown around the school, but out of the corner of his eye he noticed this brown haired girl give him a little wink. "Who is that?" he asked Eric pointing at the brunette. "That would be Allison; her friends call her Allie for short." "She is hot!" "Be careful, she's like the most sought after girl in all of Plainsburo High. Anyway, so how long are you here for?" "Only for a few months. So what do you guys do around here?" "Well the jocks play their sports, the popular girls watch the jocks, the nerds play chess or do what ever nerdy stuff it is that they do, the outcasts…well I don't actually know what they do, the Goth's probably put curses on the rest of the school, the wanabee's just watch the popular girls and copy what they do, and the FOB's hang with the other FOB's. Anyways, we should probably get to class." The day slowly goes by. Finally the final bell rings and he heads to his locker to grab his things to go home. He gets to his locker and just as he shuts it, Allison is standing next to him. "As head of the Student Representative Council I thought I should introduce myself, I'm…" "Allison," Robert finished. "Yeah, but you can call me Allie. And you're Robert." "You can call me Chase, everyone back home does." "Chase?" "Yeah, Robert Chase, it's my last name, at home it's really in to call people by their last names." "Well nice to meet you Chase. So, are you getting the bus home?" "Umm, well my dad's supposed to be picking me up but he's probably been caught back from work." "What does your dad do?" "Well we moved here because he was offered some important job at the hospital." "Oh, so he's a doctor?" "Yeah. Him and my two older brothers' are currently in med school, so guess what I'm going to be?" "I find medicine fascinating; I'd like to be a doctor one day." "Yeah me too, not just because my dad's one." "Well I've got to go, my mum's here, see you tomorrow Chase." She turns away from him and walks towards her mum, before she gets in the car she turns towards him, "Hey there's a school dance on Saturday night, you should come, get to know more people." "Yeah, maybe." She gets in the car and the car drives away. "What a brilliant first day," Chase says to himself, "Definitely the best one."


	2. English

**House MD – High School Pt 2**

_Sorry about the bad 'grammar' and the layout of my previous few stories. I've only been writing on IMDB and yeah, it doesn't really matter. Anyway, the third chapter will be out when I get 3 reviews. Get it, 3 reviews for the 3__rd__ Chapter, lol. Enjoy!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase arrived at school to be greeted by Cameron.

"Hey"

"Hey. You decided if you're going to go to the dance on Saturday?"

"Umm yeah I thought I should probably go. Are you going?"

"I have to; I'm the President of the SRC."

"Oh yeah. Well it could be fun."

"Could be?"

"Will be?"

"Well I hope its fun. I'm the one who organised it. Took me ages to do." 

"Well then, if you did it, I'm sure it'll be great."

"Hey babe."

Chase turned around to see a tall boy, with grungy brown hair. From his size, Chase could only guess that he was a college student.

"Hey Greg. Chase this is my boyfriend Greg, he's in college. Greg this is Chase, he's the new kid from Australia."

"So you're the kangaroo boy. Why don't you just hop along there Skippy and stop chatting up my girl. Ok?"

"Greg."

"Well I'll see you in class Allie, nice meeting your Greg."

Chase turned away and went to his first lesson, English.

_What a dick head. I can't believe she's dating this idiot. For someone so smart, she picked one idiot of a boyfriend. He's such a typical college guy. Maybe that's why she's dating him. Cause he's in college. I wonder if she'd date me if I was in college._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ENGLISH

Chase gets to his English class just as the bell rings. He sits at the back of the room. One minute later Allison walks in obviously looking a little angry.

"Hey Allie."

"Oh, hi."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Was it that guy Greg?"

"Chase! It's nothing. Just leave it alone."

"If he's hurting you…"

"No, he's not hurting me… (to herself) physically."

The teacher finally notices that both of them aren't paying attention. She turns towards them, facing Chase firstly and…

"Mr Chase, the new boy in town. It's only your first English lesson and I can already see that we have a problem trying to do our work."

"No mam. I was paying attention."

"Uh huh. Ok, what was I just talking about?"

"I, I, I don't know."

"Hmm, thought you didn't."

Chase's face had started to go a little red. He looked at Allison, who was now in hysterics over him being caught talking. The teacher turned towards her.

"And what about you Miss Cameron? Anything you've got to say for yourself for not paying attention in class?"

"No Mrs McClusky."

"I thought so. Both of you. I want a 1000 word report on the English language, first thing tomorrow morning."

"But Mrs McClusky, that's going to take at least three nights,"

"Do you want to make it 2000 words Miss Cameron?"

"Mrs McClusky, it's not her fault, I started the conversation. I'll do her 1000 words."

"How gallant of you Mr Chase, but both of you still have to do 1000 words by tomorrow."

"But…"

"Not another word Mr Chase."

The bell rang and they were dismissed from what was probably the worst first lesson Chase has ever had. He couldn't stop thinking about what he had done to Allison, he felt horrible for her having to do the report. Allison walked past him, he ran to catch up to her.

"Hey, look Allison; I'm really sorry for what happened. If you want I can do your 1000 words."

"Chase it's not your fault. How about we meet up at lunch and work on it together. If we don't finish it you can come back to my house if you would like."

"Umm, yeah, that'd be great. See you at lunch Allie."

"Bye Chase."

_Why is it that whenever he says my name, it feels different? I feel safe, loved. Wait, I can't like Chase, can I? No. How could I be so silly? I'm with Greg. Not Chase._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chemistry

**House MD – High School Part 3**

_Well I know I said that I'd write the next chapter when I get 3 reviews but I only got 1 and well, I decided to write this next bit anyways. Enjoy!_

_**Words in italics – excluding these ones – are private thoughts or monologues**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Chase could not stop thinking about Allie. He had had her in his head ever since he left the gates of the school.

_Why is she with that Greg guy, he's such an ass._

_Man, she looked so hot in that black skirt today_

_She is so perfect. SRC Rep. Next thing you know she'll be President of the United States._

_I wish she was mine._

These thoughts and many more would just not stop going through his head. He liked her. He liked her a lot.

_Why can't I tell her?_

_What's wrong with me?_

_Is it because I don't think I'm as good as hot-shot Greg?_

_Wait no. Anyone's better than Greg._

_We want the same things in life. Oh god, why doesn't she like me?_

Meanwhile, at the Cameron residence, Allison was in fact doing the same thing that night. Restless in her bed, the same thoughts were going through her head.

_Why am I with Greg? He treats me like shit._

_Robert wouldn't treat me like that. He's so smart._

_What he did for me today was so sweet. He even offered to do the 1000 word essay for me. He's such a gentleman._

_And his accent is totally hot. Gotta love the Aussie accent._

_I wonder if he'd dance with me at the school dance this week._

_Oh god I hope he asks me to dance with him._

Just like Robert, she too was having trouble getting to sleep. Eventually 2am came, then 3am, then 4am. Finally at around 5.30am she fell asleep, only to be woken up at 7am by her alarm clock.

With only about 3 hours sleep, Robert stumbled through the gates at 8:30am. Within 5 minutes, Allison was doing the same. She spotted him and went up to him.

Hey Robert.

_Wow, he looks so hot in that blue shirt. Really brings out his eyes._

Oh hey Allie. How are you?

_Why is it that every time she speaks, my heart skips a beat?_

Yeah I'm good. So tired. Barely got any sleep last night.

_Because you were in my dreams and I couldn't get you out._

Me too.

_I wish I could wake up next to you one day._

Well we should get going to Chemistry.

_The chemistry between you and I is obvious._

Yeah. Don't want to be writing any more 1000 word essays.

_I'd write a 1000 word essay about you. Everything about you. And I would be in it. I would be your boyfriend._

Robert sits at the back next to the window. Allison sits right in front of him.

_Why did she have to sit in front of me? Man she smells good today. Why must she tease me like this? She surely knows by now that I like her. I mean, isn't it obvious? I still don't get why she's with Greg. I would never treat her like that. I wish that one day; she will see him for who he really is. I hope that one day; I will be her boyfriend. We'll walk to school together, holding hands. She'll be mine. Well not mine. That makes me sound like the 1950's chauvinistic domineering husband type. But one day I want to make her mine._

Is there something more important than atoms and molecules Mr Chase?

What? Oh, no, sorry.

Good, pay attention Mr Chase and stop starring at Miss Cameron. It's rude.

Allison gave a little giggle. She turned around and looked at Robert who was now a crimson shade of red. He buried his head in his hands.

_That must've been so humiliating for him. Poor Robert. He was so cute when he turned red. Still, blue suits him better. I wonder what he was thinking about me. I wonder if he noticed my new perfume. I hope he did. I wore it just for him. Oh god I hope he likes me. I wonder if he knows that I like him. I mean, I don't know how he could not. It's so obvious. Maybe he thinks me and Greg are boyfriend and girlfriend still. We broke up yesterday. How could he not know? Greg always drops me to school. Today it was my mum. Should I tell him? What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he doesn't like me? What if he only looked like he was starring at me because we're both tired? What if…?_

Ms Cameron! Do you have a starring problem too?

Sorry Mrs Weatherly.

I'm sure you'll be sorry when you're in detention this afternoon.

Mrs Weatherly that's not fair.

Then maybe you'll feel sorry for what you just to me Mr Chase while you're in detention as well.

Sorry.

Save that for detention. Now can I get back to talking about elements?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If anyone has any suggestions for future chapters, feel free to let me know.**_

_**Also, reviews are welcome.**_

_**ChaseLuvers xx**_


	4. Detention

**House MD – High School Part 4**

_**I just wanted to say thanks so much for all the positive comments people have given me. It really means a lot. Especially if any of you have read my first fanfic's and the backlash I got from those ones was horrendous.**_

_**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Love ChaseLuvers**_

_**xx**_

_**p.s. I also included some things that my friend KTee knows and that she loves and also any Australians who read this will understand what I'm talking about.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang just as the big hand struck '12' and the small hand hit the '10'.

"So I'll be letting Mr G know that both Ms Cameron and yourself will be joining him for detention this afternoon?"

"Yes Mrs Weatherly."

"Good. Now stay out of trouble won't you, both of you!"

"Yes Mrs Weatherly."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day for Robert went by so slow. He wasn't paying attention most of the time.

In maths, he didn't pay attention to Mr King's attempts at teaching trigonometry.

He wasn't even listening to his music teacher, Mrs Corry when she tried to explain the difference between classical and baroque music.

In PE, he didn't even attempt to play a good game of tennis, his favourite sport besides cricket.

He even got so bored in history that at one point, he fell asleep. But was quickly woken up by a bird before he could get in trouble from Mrs Hatcher.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allison too was having a slow day.

In Home Economics, she burnt the cake she was making.

She completely ignored her physics teacher explain Newton's Laws of Gravity and how people used to think the universe revolved around earth and not the sun.

She didn't even pay attention to the movie they were watching in French.

And she was so tired and oblivious as to what she was doing that she fell asleep in art and drew a big black line along her assignment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had ignored each other all day however when 3pm came, they both knew they would have to see each other.

"Hey Robert."

_Oh, he has no idea how bad I want to tell him how I feel._

"Hey Allie."

_The way she says my name. It's like spring time._

"Look I'm sorry I keep getting you in trouble."

_I just wish he knew how I felt about him._

"Nah it's ok. I guess this way I get to spend more time with you."

_I want to spend every second with you._

"Thanks…I guess."

_If only I could spent more time with him._

"Ahh. I see Mr Chase and yourself found the detention room. Come in. You are not to talk to each other. You may only do school work and can leave at 4.30pm"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robert sat next to the window. Allison sat beside him. Since they weren't allowed to talk and he had noticed that Mr. G didn't often look at them. He was too busy reading the "Summer Heights High Musical Journal", Robert decided to write a note.

_Allie,_

_Sorry I keep getting you in trouble. Pretty sure I'm like the worst student from overseas _

_you've ever met. At least this way we get to spend more time with each other. Even if we_

_can't talk. Anyways, I should probably get back to doing some of my Maths homework._

_Robert_

He passed it to her. Making sure that Mr. G wasn't looking at them. After about 5 minutes, Allison passed a note to him.

_Robert,_

_That's ok. I enjoy spending time with you, even if it is, as you said, in quiet. While we're _

"_talking", I just want to know why you've been ignoring me today._

_Allie_

She passed it to him, wondering what his response would be. It took him about 3 minutes to write and give her back a note.

_A,_

_It's not that I've been ignoring you because I enjoy every second I spend with you. It's just,_

_I feel weird hanging around with another girl who has a boyfriend. Especially one who's_

_boyfriend is extremely tall and one who could probably hurt me if I hurt you. Which I would_

_never do._

_R_

She read this letter over and over. After about what seemed like forever, she passed it back to him, with hopefully the answer he was looking for.

_R,_

_I see we're using initials now. I like it._

_Well seems as you'll find out anyways, me and Greg broke up. We broke up yesterday. I  
thought you already knew, but obviously you didn't. What Greg and I had was not what I  
wanted in a relationship. He was older, which I guess is what attracted me to him in the  
first place, but he's definitely boyfriend material. He treated me like shit, so that's why I  
ended it._

_A_

She passed the note to him. As he was reading it his eyes going over and over it. Left to right. Left to right. After about 10 minutes, he put pen to paper and wrote. He then passed it to Allison.

_A,_

_Whilst we're being honest with each other, I just thought you should know…_

_I like you…a lot._

_R_

She was about to reply to him when the bell signalling that the detention was over rang. She turned to look at Robert who got up and left. Disappointed about not being able to tell him how she feels, she got up and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Authors Note:**

_**Hope you guys liked Chapter 4. Did you like the little letters???**_

_**Reviews welcome.**_

_**Love CL's**_

_**xx**_


	5. Feelings Thoughts Dance

**House MD – High School Part 5**

_**Thanks for all the reviews. I just hope you are not lying and you actually like them. LoL.**_

_**This chapter is for my good friend KTee who is currently in Canada, NY, Broadway, LA, etc.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter,**_

_**Love CL's**_

_**xx**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A,**_

_**Whilst we're being honest with each other, I just thought you should know…**_

_**I like you…a lot.**_

_**R**_

_I can't believe he just came out and told me._

_If only he knew how I feel as well._

_The moments I spend with him are the best in my day._

_He care's about me._

_He listens to what I have to say because he likes what I say and not just because of a pretty face or big boobs._

_I've never met any guy like him._

_Why can't all guys be like him?_

_Why can't I have the same courage to tell him how I feel as well?_

_Why am I being such a coward?_

_He likes me. I like him. So what's the problem?_

_Why is it so hard for me to tell him how I feel?_

_Is it cause I feel that I'd get hurt like I did with Greg?_

_But Robert's not like Greg, at all._

_He's caring, passionate; he doesn't take crap from anyone._

_Since he got here my world has changed._

_He's made me realise that the little things in life don't matter._

_He's made me realise who I am, and not what people want me to be._

_He's taught me how to think and feel for myself, and to not care what other people think of me._

_In the past few weeks I've changed._

_He's changed me._

_But not in a bad way._

_He's changed me for the better._

_So maybe I've gotten detentions that I never would've gotten if he was here._

_But those moments, the words, they make my day._

_I like him._

_Hell, I think I even love him._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Why did I come out and tell her how I felt?_

_Why was I so stupid to be so honest with her, with myself?_

_She must think I'm an idiot._

_How could she like me?_

_I get her in trouble._

_I even fucking put her in detention._

_If I had never come to America, she would've been better off._

_If I had never spoken to her._

_If I had never looked at her._

_If I had never noticed how beautiful she was._

_How nicely she spoke._

_How good she smelt when she sat in front of me in all those classes._

_How she did that thing with her hair whenever I said she looked nice._

_If she had never done all of these things, it wouldn't have been so easy for me to fall in love with her._

_She's like no one I've ever met._

_She laughs at my jokes even when they're not funny._

_She smiles whenever she sees me._

_She doesn't hate me, well that I know of, for getting her in trouble._

_I mean she even broke up with Greg._

_That wouldn't have happened if I was here probably._

_I'm glad I moved here._

_I wouldn't have ever gotten to meet her._

_I wouldn't have liked her._

_I might not have ever been able to hug her._

_To hold her._

_To kiss her._

_To say those three little words to her._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Allison was having mixed feelings as to whether she should talk to him or not.

At recess she bumped into him at his locker.

"Oh hey Allie"

"_Hi Robert. Didn't see you there."_

"So…how have you been?"

"_Umm, yeah, good. You?"_

"Yeah not too bad. So what'd you think of the letter?"

"_Huh? What letter?"_

"The letter from detention yesterday."

"_Oh yeah, that letter."_

"Yeah. Well?"

"_Umm, look I've gotta go. I'll see you tonight at the dance."_

"Ok. Bye Allie."

She went off into the playground.

_What did that mean? _He thought to himself

_What did she mean by "Oh yeah, that letter?"_

_She must've thought I was incredibly stupid to tell her how I feel._

_I'll just have to find out tonight._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Dance **_

Robert arrived as the dance was just beginning to start.

He looked around.

There was no sight of her.

_Maybe she's not coming._

_Actually she did say she'd see me tonight so I guess she's coming._

Just then he spotted her.

She was dancing with her friend.

_Wow. She looks amazing._

_She is one hell of a dancer._

After about five minutes, he knocked up the courage to go ask her to dance.

She hesitated at first but then danced with him.

A rather lively song was playing so it was ok.

One minute later a slow song came on.

She didn't pull away.

Instead she came closer to him and put her head next to his so that they were practically joined.

"Allie. I think we should talk about the letter."

"_Could we maybe go outside?"_

"Yeah sure."

He grabbed her hand and led her outside to a little bench where they could talk.

"Look Allie. Ever since I wrote that letter, a million thoughts have been going through my head."

"_Robert…"_

"I mean, I like you…a lot. I don't think I've liked a girl this much before."

"_I know, and I like you too, it's just…"_

"Just what?"

"_I'm afraid to like someone again. After Greg, I was afraid to care about anyone again.. I don't want to get hurt."_

"You know I would never hurt you, I care about you. I guess what I'm saying, is…"

"_Yes."_

"I Love you Allison."

She looked into his blue eyes.

She could see he wasn't lying.

He must really love her.

She moved closer to him.

He moved closer to her.

There lips touched.

It was if a million vaults were running through her body.

She had never felt this way before.

They kiss became more passionate, more romantic.

She was glad this had happened.

She knew he wouldn't hurt her.

They slowly pulled away.

She looked into his eyes once again.

"_Robert. I love you too."_

He smiled, put his arm around her, pulled her closer to him and they just sat there together while the dance continued inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I really hope you liked it.**_

_**I think it's one of the longest chapters I've ever written.**_

_**Reviews welcome.**_

_**Love CL's**_

_**xx**_


	6. author's Note

**Authors Note:**

Hey guys,

Sorry I haven't been writing any stories. I have been very busy with work (pre Christmas) and I only returned from a two week trip to Fiji a few days ago.

I will try to write more chapters sometime soon but I cannot make any promises.

Hope you keep reading my story,

Love CL's

xx


End file.
